Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a magnetic element.
Description of the Related Art
For example, for a magnetic element such as an inductor or the like, there exists a type such as shown in Patent Document 1 (Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2005-191403). In Patent Document 1 (see FIG. 4), there is disclosed a constitution in which a core with a coil embedded therein is formed by pressure-molding a magnetic material. In addition, in the constitution shown in the Patent Document 1, also a portion of a terminal unit is embedded inside the core.